Letters to You
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: Non A/U and A/U, with some spoilers to season 2. The Charmings and Graham express their feelings through letters. Even though miles apart, they will always find one another. Each chapter is a different letter between two characters, and spanning different episodes.
1. Dearest Emma

Letters to You

**This story came out of nowhere, while I was thinking about those totally amazing Graham, Henry and Rumple letters from that game. Hope you enjoy! Basically every chapter will be a one shot with a letter from one character to the other. Also, these chapters are gonna jump around a lot, because I was basically just writing whatever came to mind. Lastly, I want to give a HUGE shout out to my beta, who I just got but already love because of the amazing stories she writes. Hope you enjoy!**

**Graham writes to Emma, episode 7**

* * *

_Dearest Emma,_

As I write this to you, I feel almost stupid. You're sitting down in our office, having a conversation with Mary Margaret, and I'm 'patrolling' my office. You have the cutest smile when you laugh, did you know that? Anyway, I wanted to write this to you because I can't stop thinking about you and I don't know why.

Ever since you got to this town, I've felt complete. Almost like there was a void I didn't know existed until you showed up. I'd been a pet to Regina for far too long, and you helped me realize this. Emma, you've shown me so many new things, how to feel again, how to laugh, how to be brave. What I wouldn't give to have you in my arms, tell you that everything is going to be alright.

Honestly though, I'm scared. Scared because you have walls, and although not many people see them because you're so guarded I do. It's one of the things I love about you, that we're both so guarded in our feelings. But that just means that you're even more willing to fall head first into the unknown once you find it. What we have is unknown to me, and probably to you. But I know it's there because I feel it every once in awhile.

I feel it when we smile at each other through the window in my office, while you're typing away. I feel it when we argued over whether or not you should have worn that stupid black tie. I feel it when I look at the amazing bond you have with Henry and Mary Margaret, and the way when you do let people in, you let them in because you trust them. All of these little things have just made me realize even more how much I love you Emma. I do love you so much, but I don't even know if I should ask you out on a proper date. One where we don't have to act like work friends, but ourselves, something I haven't been in a long time. I will though someday, I promise. But I guess if you get this letter, this is an invitation in itself.

All this to say that while I don't know much about fighting dragons, or monsters or whatever fairy tale things Henry always says, I know that I'll never stop fighting for you. When you love someone enough, you know that you'll do anything for them. Even though I've only known you for a month or two, the feelings that I have are too strong to ignore. I hope you get this letter when the time is right, hopefully when we are dating and I've given it to you on my own accord. But if you do get this by accident, I want you to know that I love you Emma. I will always love you.

And red really suits you.

_Yours,_

_Graham_


	2. To Henry

Letters to You

**This story came out of nowhere, while I was thinking about those totally amazing Graham, Henry and Rumple letters from that game. Hope you enjoy! Basically every chapter will be a one shot with a letter from one character to the other. Also, these chapters are gonna jump around a lot, because I was basically just writing whatever came to mind. Lastly, I want to give a HUGE shout out to my beta, who I just got but already love because of the amazing stories she writes. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2-To Henry**

**Emma writes to Henry while trying to find a way back to Storybrooke. (Possibly season 2!)**

* * *

_Dear Henry,_

I don't really know how to start this letter out. I guess the first thing I want you to know is that me and Mary are fine, and you shouldn't worry about us. I am scared though kid, ever since you told me about all these fairytales I used to imagine that maybe you were just lonely. But ever since I found out you were right, it just made me love you more Henry. You never stop fighting for what you believe in, even when the world seems to be against you. And I want you to remember that even though at time the world might seem like a scary place, there is a lot more good in it then bad. All you have to do is look hard enough.

Henry, it's hard not knowing what to do anymore or call anyone. My mother-or Mary-Snow has said that we are going to try our best to get home and find you and my father-David-James, as soon as we can. When we went through the portal I think, we landed basically in a land of dreams. I wish you could see it here Henry, everything is really open and wide and green and just beautiful. But you still see my mom pacing back and forth every day as we sit in the now empty castle, as we try to figure out how to get home. I've always admired you for your determination kid, and now I can see that it runs in the family. Our family may have gotten bigger, but that's in no way going to make me forget you Henry. I want you to be happy, and whether that's with you or my dad or Regina, I don't care because I will be there for you the entire time.

How is everyone? As I write this, Mary (or Snow?) is sitting at the table with our hot chocolate, writing out a plan to get back to you. I hope David and everyone back there is fine, and I know that you're probably worried about us but don't be. If this letter gets to you, know that your family is coming and we'll be there for you as soon as we can. Keep David and everybody company, and never stop believing Henry. Ever.

I love you.

_Emma_


	3. Dearest Snow

Letters to You

**This story came out of nowhere, while I was thinking about those totally amazing Graham, Henry and Rumple letters from that game. Hope you enjoy! Basically every chapter will be a one shot with a letter from one character to the other. Also, these chapters are gonna jump around a lot, because I was basically just writing whatever came to mind. Lastly, I want to give a HUGE shout out to my beta, who I just got but already love because of the amazing stories she writes. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3-Dearest Snow**

**Charming writes to Snow as he and Henry look for her and Emma in a land now plagued with magic.**

* * *

_Dearest Snow,_

Why is it always us? It seems like from the beginning when I first ran down your horse that we were destined for something. I had no way of knowing that this something was love. It's all I feel for you Snow, you're a part of me and I of you, and I never want you to forget that. Even though this letter may seem dated because I have sent one to you before, I hope you read it and hold every word to truth like I now know you did the first time. But I don't want to dwell on the unfortunate events we have again found ourselves in, but rather the postives in our relationship that define us and make us who we are. The little things always make me love you more Snow.

I love the way you bicker at me and call me charming when I do something wrong. The way you sprinkle cinnamon on hot chocolate without fail every time, even though I haven't decided if I like it yet. I love how you never stop fighting, whether it be for me, or your family or your friends. The way you ride a horse, that reminds me of how you never let people define you.

On that note, I have something to tell you. I don't know if I ever told you the truth, but I feel I need to now, in case we may never speak again. I know we will I still hold onto the faith that we will find each other again. Like we always have. You should know the truth now: My name is not James. I was hired as a stand in prince, thrust into a life I didn't choose, and that's how I crossed paths with you. But if I had known that my path was going to cross your Snow, I would have done it again in a heartbeat, because I know that you are my only true love.

Let Emma know that Henry is doing fine. The other day I caught him looking at a picture of you and Emma, taken long before the curse was broken. But I still saw that ever present sparkle in your eye of friendship and bravery, one I know will never flicker out. Henry was scared for you and Emma, but I helped him see that we're a family, and families always find each other. Remember Snow that I will never stop looking, ever.

_Always yours,_

_James_


	4. Dear Charming

Letters to You

**This story came out of nowhere, while I was thinking about those totally amazing Graham, Henry and Rumple letters from that game. Hope you enjoy! Basically every chapter will be a one shot with a letter from one character to the other. Also, these chapters are gonna jump around a lot, because I was basically just writing whatever came to mind. Lastly, I want to give a HUGE shout out to my beta, who I just got but already love because of the amazing stories she writes. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4-Dear Charming**

**Snow writes to James after receiving his letter, and while trying to find him and Henry alongside Emma.**

* * *

_Dear Charming,_

Why is it always us? I just got your letter and it struck me to how true these words are. Not that it matter because I know that no matter what, I will always love you, and we will find each other. This letter comes to represent so much more then our bond, but also our family bond, one we now share with Emma and Henry. Although our darling little girl is all grown up, I still look at her and think back to that night so many years ago when you looked me in the eyes and I knew that we would have to let go, if not to be stuck in the curse forever. And with that, even though my heart broke as I watched you leave the room, when I looked into your eyes one last time, I knew somehow, someway that we would get back to each other.

All the little things I love about you come to mind whenever I look at Emma. She is her father's daughter, right down to the same 'charming' personality. You are the bravest, noblest man that I have ever known, and with each passing day that I am separated from you, a little thing reminds me of why I fell so hard for you in the first place. And why I will always love you.

I have something to tell you, that I have wanted to tell you for quite some time as well. While writing your letter, it must have been hard to admit your wrongs and know that you lied to me. But I knew all along Charming, and I thought you would think worse of me if I told you to stop pretending. One day when one of our knights, Lancelot gave me word about some deceased twin brother, I was surprised. Because this merely set in motion a chain of events that I had no control over, but that if given the chance I would make happen again and again. I am sorry for the loss of your brother, but remember that we were thrust together by the most unlikely of circumstances and I am forever grateful that we were. As I write this to you, I think of how the people of our kingdom must be feeling, lost and confused. Charming, I know you will be one of the greatest kings the world has ever known, and I see this when you handle any sort of problem, big or little. I want you to tell Henry that Emma and I are doing fine, and we are doing everything in our power to get back to you. I will find you. It's a promise.

_Yours forever,_

_Snow_

* * *

**Sorry if all of those were confusing because of the jumping around. I basically want to capture the essence of the Charming family and how much I love that they'll "always find each other." Expect some more chapters soon ish, except I do have tons of homework and my job just started but besides that I'm going to try my best to update this and some other stories I'm working on. Hope you stick around!**


	5. Dear Graham

**Dear Graham**

**I realize this chapter is incredibly over due, and I'm very sorry. Work and school have just been piling on top of each other and it's been getting crazy. The good news though, is that I finally have Sundays off, so I have decided on the weekends I do not have too much homework, I will designate this my writing day. Thanks for keeping up with this story if you're reading it still, it does mean a lot to me. **

**Emma writing to Graham at his grave site, shortly after his death. (about the time of episode 1X08)**

* * *

_Dear Graham,_

It's been a month. It feels like longer, I just can't stop thinking about you. Mary Margaret said it might be a good idea to write you a letter, which at first I thought might be worthless but now maybe it might help. I just became sheriff, I hope I can measure up to you.

It seems stupid because I only knew you for a few weeks. And at first I was a little scared, because I felt fairly strong for you from the beginning. When I arrived in the town, you struck me as one of the nicer men I've met. After even though I couldn't admit it to Mary Margaret, it was true, I should have let down my walls. My walls were up for a reason, and that's another thing you helped me with, bringing them down. From the moment you said: "I'm Graham by the way," I knew something was there. Although I have never had a lot of long relationships, I do know that I felt something for you.

All those stupid jokes we used to have also helped me let you in. It was one of the best decisions I ever made. You allowed me to open myself up to people, something I will be forever grateful with. Except now, as I sit at your grave site, with (I'll admit it) tears running down my face, I'm cursing it. Because what we could have had was all lost in a matter of moments, when I clung to you and said you were going to be okay, even though I knew things would never be the same. It's funny how people have a way of disappointing you right when you think they've been there for you all along. You were there though, one of the few guys who did not turn out to be one big fat disappointment after another. I do owe you that.

I still can't stop thinking about you, all those little things you used to do. The small smiles we exchanged through the window of your office. The leather jacket you always wore, because you thought it made you look tough. The curls in your hair that went every which way. The winks you would give me when we would get a bunch of phone calls at once, and I would groan. But most of all, the way you kissed me. It was only once, right before you died of course, but I still feel your lips against mine. You were strong and sure of yourself, but at the same time afraid. Just like I was. And still am now. In that moment, I truly opened myself up to you, feeling what I thought I would never feel again. Love. Only to have it ripped away from me so soon, and so fast. The doctors declared there was nothing to do for you, but I of course would not take that answer. I screamed your name, lashed out at them, began to tear down things around the hospital room, until Mary Margaret, in a surprising show of strength, picked me up and hauled my ass out of there. As I sat against the wall, sobs still echoing down the hallway, I thought again of you, and all those little things you used to do that made me love you more.

I will never forget you Graham, ever. You allowed me to love, open myself up, and though I fell harder then before, I was still able to pick myself up off the ground because of you. I love you, and I always will.

_Yours for a very long time,_

_Emma_

* * *

**Thoughts? I wrote this pretty quickly, and I found one idea kind of went into the next so it's a bit all over the place. I like how it turned out though. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
